Was ich wirklich will
by Lily Summer
Summary: Falls du es noch nicht begriffen hast: Ich will deine Chance auf ein Date nicht. Ich will nicht mit dir ausgehen. Du hast mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass du mich nicht willst, Evans und ich habe verstanden. Jetzt liegt es an dir.“ LE/JP


_**Vorwort:** Für alle, die meine FF "Küss mich, Potter!" gelesen haben: Jaja, endlich hört man mal wieder was von mir. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch so im Stich gelassen habe, bitte steinigt mich nicht. Ich verspreche euch, dass es auf jeden Fall weitergehen wird. Wenn ihr das überhaupt noch wollt. Mir fehlte einfach die Zeit, die Ideen. Tut mir Leid._

_Hier ist aber mal wieder was Neues von mir. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. )_

_**Disclaimer:** Wenn ich JKRowling wäre, säße ich bestimmt nicht hier und würde FFs veröffentlichen, mit denen ich kein Geld verdiene, sondern mich auf meiner eigenen Insel in der Karibik sonnen._

---

Was ich wirklich will

Alles begann am ersten Tag nach den Sommerferien. Sie stand mit ihrem Koffer am Gleis 9 ¾, so wie es üblich war. Ihr langes rotes Haar wehte im Wind und ihre grünen Augen sahen sich suchend nach ihm um. _Ihm._ Das wäre vielleicht nichts Ungewöhnliches, wenn sie nicht Lily Evans und er nicht James Potter gewesen wäre. Die beiden, die wie Feuer und Wasser waren. Wie Nehmen und Geben. Wie Hass und Liebe.

Doch jetzt brauchte sie ihn. Sie musste ihm etwas sagen, was wahrscheinlich sein ganzes Leben verändern könnte. Sie lächelte.

Der scharlachrote Hogwartsexpress vor ihr pfiff laut und immer noch hatte sie kein Anzeichen von James sehen können. Sie seufzte und schweren Herzens stieg sie in den Zug, aber nicht ohne vorher noch einmal ihr neu erworbenes Schulsprecherabzeichen gerade zurücken.

Im Zug verstaute sie ihren Koffer im Schulsprecherabteil und wartete dann darauf, dass ihr Partner für das kommende Jahr auch endlich kommen würde. Sie wusste nämlich schon längst, wer es war: James Potter. Aus diesem Grund saß sie die ganze Zeit über, bis zu dem Augenblick als sich die Abteiltür zur Seite schob, lächelnd auf ihrem Platz.

Jemand stöhnte.

„Ich hätte es mir ja denken können."

James Potter zwängte sich in das Abteil und schenkte ihr nun keine weitere Beachtung mehr. Lily blinzelte und war kurz verwirrt – seine Begrüßung war auch schon einmal netter ausgefallen. Sie beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich auf seinen Sitz, ihr gegenüber fallen ließ und versonnen aus dem Fenster sah. Er sagte kein Wort zu ihr. Er behandelte sie wie Luft, als wäre sie überhaupt nicht anwesend!

Sie ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie sie ihn durchweg anstarrte und Gefahr lief, in seinen Bewegungen und vor allem in seinen gelegentlichen Blicken verloren zu gehen. Sie konnte einfach nicht wegsehen, wie er sich sein wirres Haar aus der Stirn strich oder wie er sich mit der Zunge kurz über seine Lippen fuhr. Sie schauderte. Und beinahe hätte sie ihr Vorhaben vergessen. Nur weil sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, James Potter anzustarren und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise von diesem Jungen... _fasziniert_ war.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. _Reiß dich zusammen, Lily._

„James." Sie sprach ihn an und sein Kopf wandte sich ihr zu, seine Augen trafen ihre.

„Was ist?" Sein Ton war desinteressiert, fast genervt. Es beunruhigte sie. Aber es hielt sie nicht ab.

„Ich finde, wir sollten reden."

„Und über was sollten wir miteinander reden?"

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine."

„Nein, ich denke nicht.", antwortete er harsch und wandte seinen Blick wieder aus dem Fenster, doch sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er ganz genau Bescheid wusste, worüber sie sprach.

„Der Kuss, James.", flüsterte sie und merkte, wie er zusammenzuckte. „Du hast mich geküsst. Vor den Sommerferien. Ich möchte mit dir darüber reden."

Sein Gesicht drehte sich so schnell wieder zu ihrem, dass sie erschrak. Sein Ausdruck war jetzt nicht mehr gleichgültig, sondern gequält und fast schon ein bisschen wütend, als würden ihn die bloßen Gedanken an diese Erinnerung quälen und er gab ihr die Schuld dafür.

„Ich denke, da ist alles gesagt worden, _Evans._"

Und es waren nicht seine Worte, die sie einschüchterten, es war nicht sein hartes Gesicht, das sie in diesem Moment verunsicherte, es war, mit was für einer Abscheu er ihren Nachnamen aussprach, was sie kurz am Weitersprechen hinderte.

Sie schluckte und nahm ihr letztes bisschen Mut zusammen. „Hör mal, James. Ich möchte dir noch einmal etwas deswegen sagen, ich –"

„_Was?_", blaffte er und sie zuckte zusammen. Er war so wütend, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. „Was? Möchtest du mir noch einmal sagen, was für ein verdammter Vollidiot ich bin? Dass ich meine Finger von dir lassen soll, weil ich Abschaum bin? Dass du mich _hasst?_" Da war zuviel Gefühl in diesem letzten Wort, sie hörte es ganz genau, sie hörte, wie seine Stimme zitterte. Und einen Augenblick lang fühlte sie sich schuldig. Da saß ein vollkommen anderer James Potter vor ihr, als sie ihn die ganzen Jahre gekannte hatte. Ein verletzbarer James Potter. Mit Gefühlen.

Doch noch bevor sie sich von dieser Tatsache überwältigen lassen konnte, spielte sie ihren letzten Trumpf aus. Der Trumpf, der ihn besänftigen würde, der ihn vergessen ließ, das wusste sie.

„Nein, James.", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war fest. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Du hast mich einfach überrascht und deshalb habe ich diese Dinge gesagt, das weißt du ganz genau. Du hattest nicht das Recht, mich einfach so zu küssen. Es war nicht..." Sie hielt kurz inne.

„Was zum Teufel nochmal willst du von mir?", fuhr James sie an, seine Augen verengten sich und sie ahnte ganz genau, dass er kurz davor stand, noch einmal zu explodieren.

„Ich möchte dir die Chance geben mit mir auszugehen, James.", verkündete Lily lächelnd.

Sie streckte ihren Arm aus, um seine Hand zu berühren. Doch dass James im Moment viel zu geschockt war, um reagieren zu können oder dass in diesem Augenblick jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich, sah sie überhaupt nicht.

„Warum?" Seine Stimme war ausdruckslos und er starrte Lily an, als würde er glauben, er träumte. Sie nahm seine wenige Begeisterung als Kompliment. Sie bildete sich ein, dass er es nach jahrelangem Betteln um ein einziges Date mit ihr, einfach noch nicht fassen konnte, dass er sein Ziel nun endlich erreicht hatte.

„Warum?" Sie lachte ungläubig. „Weil es das ist, was du schon seit Jahren willst. Und ich möchte dir die Chance dazu geben. Ich hab gemerkt, wie verzweifelt du bist, als du mich im letzten Schuljahr einfach so geküsst hast. Und weil ich das nun nicht länger mit ansehen kann, darfst du nun endlich mit mir ausgehen. Außerdem hast du dich auch wirklich verändert." Sie lächelte ihn wieder an, in dem festen Glauben, dass sie ihm gerade den wohl größten Wunsch seines Lebens erfüllt hatte. Sie wusste überhaupt nicht, wie hochmütig sie klang und bemerkte nicht, wie James' Gesicht von einem Augenblick auf den andern zu einer harten Fassade wurde.

„Wenn du denkst", sagte er und seine Stimme war gefährlich leise. „dass es das ist, was ich will, dann hast du die ganzen Jahre über falsch gelegen." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung entriss er ihr seine Hand, die bis zu diesem Moment immer noch in Lilys Händen gelegen hatte. „Du hast gar nichts verstanden, nicht wahr, Evans?" Mit diesen geheimnisvollen Worten erhob er sich von seinem Sitz und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu. Er wollte einfach vor ihr _davonlaufen!_

„Wovon redest du überhaupt?", versuchte sie ihn aufzuhalten. Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr. Seine Augen waren völlig emotionslos und es ängstigte sie.

„Falls du es noch nicht begriffen hast: Ich will deine Chance auf ein Date _nicht._ Ich will _nicht_ mit dir ausgehen. Du hast mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass du mich nicht willst, Evans und _ich_ habe verstanden. Jetzt liegt es an dir."

Er wandte sich wieder um, schritt auf die Tür zu, ließ sie sprachlos zurück. Doch noch bevor sie ihn aufhalten konnte, drehte er sich noch ein letztes Mal zu ihr um und musterte sie mit einem Blick, der beinahe Bedauern glich. „Bevor ich es vergesse", begann er und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Du kannst vielleicht sagen, dass ich mich verändert habe, aber du hast mich nie wirklich gekannt."

Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Abteiltür hinter sich, überließ Lily Evans ihren bloßen, verwirrten Gedanken und das Einzige, was in diesem Augenblick, in diesem Abteil noch an James Potter erinnerte, war sein Duft, der in der Luft hing und es ihr noch soviel schwerer machte, ihn und seine Worte zu vergessen.

---

Sie kauerte auf ihrem Bett. Ihre Knie hatte sie an ihre Brust gezogen und sie schluchzte unaufhörlich. Sie wusste nicht einmal warum. James' Worte hatten sie hart getroffen, seine Abweisung erwischte sie kalt und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben verstand sie, wie er sich all die Jahre über gefühlt haben musste. Tränen kullerten auf ihr Kissen.

Dann sah sie aus dem Fenster und sah den Regentropfen dabei zu, wie sie gegen das Fenster trommelten.

_Ich habe verstanden. Jetzt liegt es an dir. _

Sie war verwirrt. Zuviele Gefühle rasten im Moment durch ihren Körper und gaben ihr den Eindruck, beinahe daran ersticken zu müssen. Sie konnte keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen. Alles, was in ihrem Kopf rumspukte, waren James' Worte, die einfach keinen Zusammenhang zu ergeben schienen. Sie redete sich ein, dass es sie nicht kümmerte, was James Potter über sie dachte. Sie versuchte, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass es egal war, dass er sie aufgegeben hatte, dass er sie anscheinend nicht mehr wollte.

Ihre Tränen hatten mittlerweile das Kissen durchnässt.

„Lily?"

Lily sah auf, ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt, doch ein kleines Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen. „Alice." Sie erschrak, als sie hörte, wie brüchig ihre Stimme klang.

In einem Augenzwinkern war Alice auch schon an ihrem Bett, hatte sie fest in ihre Arme geschlossen. „Was ist los? Hat dir irgendwer was angetan?" Alices Stimme klang so beruhigend, so liebevoll, dass Lilys Tränen nur noch unaufhörlicher strömten.

„Es ist nur... James." Sie zitterte und bemerkte, wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam, als sie seinen Namen aussprach.

„Was hat er getan? Oh, ich werde ihn –"

„Alice, stopp.", sagte Lily und lächelte schwach. „Er hat nichts getan. Ich glaube... ich glaube, ich war es."

„Du?", fragte Alice verwundert und hob eine Augenbraue. „Was meinst du damit, du glaubst, _du_ warst es?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich hab ihm weh getan, Alice. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es wieder gut machen kann. Ich weiß nicht, ob er mir jemals verzeihen kann." Bei ihren letzten Worten begann sie wieder zu zittern und wäre Alice nicht da gewesen, um ihr sanft beide Hände auf die Schultern zu legen, hätte sie wohl ihren Tränen nachgegeben.

„Du hast ihn gern." Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung, das hörte Lily ganz genau. Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie flüsterte:

„Mehr als das."

Eine lange Stille folgte. Alice durchbrach sie schließlich.

„Warum sagst du ihm das nicht einfach?"

„Ich kann nicht", sagte sie so leise, dass Alice sie kaum verstand. „Ich... er... das passt nicht. Es würde nicht lang gut gehen. Und ich... ich habe Angst."

„Lily", sagte Alice sanft und nahm Lilys Hand in die ihren. „Nicht alles kann im Leben gut ausgehen, dafür gibt es einfach keine Garantie. Manchmal muss man für das Glück eben auch ein Risiko eingehen, hörst du?" Alice lächelte sie an. „Weißt du, wenn du immer nach Gründen suchst, um nicht mit einer Person zusammen zu sein... naja, ich schätze, dann wirst du immer welche finden. Aber ab einem gewissen Punkt solltest du einfach damit aufhören und deinem Herz endlich das geben, was es verdient." Mit einem letzten aufmunternden Lächeln erhob sich Alice von Lilys Bett und schritt auf die Tür des Mädchenschlafsaales zu, ließ Lily zurück.

„Was meinst du –" Der Rest von Lilys Satz ging in einem heftigen Donnern unter.

Alice drehte sich noch einmal um. „Wenn du es ihm nicht bald sagst, ist es zu spät, Lily. Dann wird es ihm jemand anders sagen."

Und auf einmal durchfuhr ein noch viel schlimmeres Gefühl von Angst Lilys Körper, es verbreitete sich rasend schnell und schnürte ihr beinahe die Luft zum Atmen ab: Angst, James zu verlieren. Sie keuchte und war kurz erschrocken über die Immensität an Gefühlen, die sie für diesen Jungen hegte und die sie sich jahrelang geweigert hatte, einzugestehen. Nun schien es, als wollte alles aus ihr heraus, es überrollte sie wie ein Schwall, wie eine Flut von Gefühlen. Allen voran die Erkenntnis.

Sie wollte nicht zu spät sein. Sie wollte _dieses eine_ Mädchen sein.

Sie wusste, dass James nie derjenige gewesen war, der verzweifelt war. Sie war es.

Sie hatte angefangen sich in James' Nähe so unbeschreiblich gut zu fühlen, dass es ihr Angst machte. Es ging soweit, dass er bereits ihr Leben beeinflusste, ihre Stimmung, ihre Konzentration. Er hatte ihr Herz unter Kontrolle. Sie wusste das und sie konnte gar nicht anders, als ihm diese Kontrolle zu lassen. Sie wusste jedoch nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Wie ihr Leben so aus den Fugen geraten konnte, nur wegen dieser einen Person. Sie hatte sich schon vorher zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt, ja. Doch nie war dieses Gefühl so stark gewesen, wie seit jenem Augenblick, als er diese Dummheit beging und sie küsste. Sie hatte ihm dadurch einen Teil von sich selbst geschenkt. Er trug ihn immer noch bei sich. Das Ironische an der Sache war, dass sie glaubte, es nicht mehr zurückzuwollen. Dass es bei James Potter gut aufgehoben war. Doch seit jenem Tag war ihr Leben einfach nicht mehr ihr Eigenes. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wurde alles von ihm beeinflusst. Einfach _alles_.

Denn sie war verliebt.

Verliebt in James Potter.

Ein Donnergrollen und der Regen, der gegen das Fenster prasselte, unterstrichen die Ironie dieser Situation.

_Lily Evans war verliebt in James Potter._

Als Lily schließlich aufblickte, sah sie, dass Alice immer noch da war und sie anlächelte. „Er ist auf dem Quidditchfeld."

Und jetzt, ohne auch nur einen weiteren Augenblick zu zögern, rannte sie an Alice vorbei und stolperte dabei über ihre eigenen Füße, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Sie raste hinaus aus dem Schloss, hinaus in den Regen, doch sie wusste, sie würde die Tropfen auf ihrem Körper nicht spüren können. Alles was sie in diesem Moment fühlte, war die Sehnsucht nach James und die Sehnsucht nach dem, ihm zu sagen, was sie schon so lange fühlte und was sie verstanden hatte. _Endlich._

_---_

Als Lily das Quidditchfeld erreichte, war sie bereits bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Ihr Haar klebte an ihrem Gesicht und der unaufhörliche Regen verschleierte ihre Sicht. Doch sie sah ihn. Beinahe sofort. Sie sah ihn auf seinem Besen, wie ihm der Regen ins Gesicht peitschte und wie er flog, als würde er dagegen ankämpfen wollen. Als würde er wissen, dass er einen aussichtlosen Kampf kämpfte, aber es dennoch immer wieder versuchte. Immer und immer wieder. Sie lächelte. Sie fühlte sich ganz genau so. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm war sie nun bereit den Kampf aufzugeben. Sie kapitulierte.

Dann rief sie seinen Namen. Laut und klar gegen die Kraft des Windes, der ihr um die Ohren pfiff und der sie vor Kälte zittern ließ. Sie wusste sofort, dass er sie gehört hatte. Sie wusste es binnen des kurzen Momentes in dem sich ihre Augen trafen. Einen Augenblick später war er an ihrer Seite, warf seinen Besen in den Schmutz und hielt ihren Arm fest.

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte James ungehalten. Er sah besorgt aus. Doch sie starrte ihn nur an und rührte sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle. Es bestärkte ihn in seiner Besorgnis. „Lily, verdammt, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Er nahm auch noch ihren anderen Arm und stellte sie direkt vor sich. Soviel Fürsorge und ... _Liebe_ spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder, dass sie schlucken musste. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Auf einmal durchfuhr sie der kurze Gedanke, dass sie einen Menschen wie James Potter überhaupt nicht verdient hatte. Einen Menschen, der ihr soviel Liebe entgegen brachte, obwohl sie ihn immer nur wie Ungeziefer behandelt hatte.

„Scheiße", keuchte James. „Du bist klatschnass. Und eiskalt." Er hatte ihre Hand genommen und Lily kam es so vor, als würde sie durch seine bloße Berührung in Flammen stehen.

Er zog sich seinen Umhang über den Kopf. „Hier. Nimm das." Er legte ihr den Umhang über die Schultern und ignorierte ihren schwachen Protestversuch. „Geh jetzt zurück zum Schloss.", sagte er und sie sah ganz genau, dass er kurz davor war, wieder in seine abweisende Haltung zu verfallen. „Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum du überhaupt hier rausgekommen bist. Das Wetter ist absolut beschissen."

Er strich sich seine nassen Haare aus der Stirn und wandte sich von ihr ab, um seinen Besen vom Boden aufzuheben.

„James.", sagte sie so sanft, dass er es fast nicht verstanden hätte.

Ehe er sich versah, war sie wieder an seiner Seite und ihre kleine, schmale Hand hatte sich zaghaft auf seinen Arm gelegt, so als wäre sie sich nicht sicher, ob er sie wieder abweisen würde.

„Was?", sagte er heiser und er brachte es nicht über sich, seinen Arm wegzureißen, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass er es sollte. Doch er konnte es nicht. Es ging einfach nicht.

Sie antwortete nicht. Sie sah ihn an und schwieg. Doch irgendwas war in ihrem Blick anders, in ihrer Haltung und in ihrer Art ihn zu berühren. Etwas, das James schlucken ließ.

„Lily, hör mir zu. Ich möchte, dass du jetzt zurück zum Schloss gehst, du –"

„James, hast du gewusst, dass wenn du einen Raum betrittst... ich Angst habe, mich zu bewegen?"

Der Himmel wurde kurz erleuchtet und nur wenige Sekunden später grollte der Donner über Lily und James. Der Regen prasselte stärker auf ihre Köpfe.

„Du... ich... _was_?"

Er sah, wie ihre Unterlippe zitterte und wie sie sich etwas aus dem Gesicht wischte. Tränen oder die Regentropfen? Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Plötzlich begann sie wieder zu sprechen. „Ich hab mal einen Jungen geküsst", sagte sie und er merkte, wie sie versuchte, ihre Stimme beiläufig klingen zu lassen. Als würde sie gerade eine nette Unterhaltung mit ihm führen, die ihr so leicht fiel. Doch ihre Augen verrieten sie.

„Genau genommen hab ich schon ein paar Jungs geküsst. Ich habe nur nie diese eine _Sache_ gefühlt..." Sie sah ihn so eindringlich an, als würde sie von ihm wollen, von ihm _verlangen_, sie doch bitte zu verstehen. Doch James sah sie nur an. Er wusste nicht, worauf sie hinauswollte. Doch er wusste, dass es richtig war, hier bei ihr zu sein und ihr zuzuhören. Er wusste es einfach.

„Diese eine Sache... der Moment, in dem du jemanden küsst und alles um dich herum wirkt auf einmal verschwommen und das Einzige, was du noch sehen kannst, bist du und diese eine Person. Und dann merkst du auf einmal, dass dieser Jemand die Person ist, die du für den Rest deines Lebens küssen könntest. Und für einen kurzen Moment lang bekommst du dieses einzigartige Geschenk. Und du möchtest lachen und gleichzeitig möchtest du weinen, weil du so glücklich bist, dass du es endlich gefunden hast und so ängstlich, dass du es alles wieder verlieren könntest."

Sie hielt inne und sah ihn an. Ihre Wangen glühten, trotz des eiskalten Regens, der auf ihre Haut prasselte. Seine Miene war unleserlich, sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er in diesem Moment dachte. Hatte sie es denn wirklich zu weit getrieben? Hatte sie ihn soweit gebracht, dass er nach so vielen Jahren einfach _aufgab_?

„James –"

„Geh ins Schloss, Lily. Du wirst dich erkälten." Sein Ton war abweisend. Es versetzte ihr einen kleinen Stich im Herzen. Hatte sie sich nicht deutlich ausgedrückt? Oder hatte schlicht und einfach genug von ihr, so dass ihre Worte einfach nicht mehr ausreichten? Die Kälte der Abweisung spülte über sie hinweg, es schmerzte so sehr, dass sie wieder einmal nicht verstehen konnte, wie James dies all die Jahre über so tapfer ertragen konnte.

Sie stand kurz davor zu gehen, es war klar, dass James sie nicht mehr bei sich haben wollte. Doch ein letztes Mal musste sie es noch versuchen; ein kleines Gefühl von Wut keimte jetzt in ihr auf, die Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Hier war sie nun, schüttete ihm sein Herz aus und er wusste nicht besseres, als sie wegzuschicken. Sie ließ ihr Gefühl mit ihr durchgehen.

Sanft aber bestimmend schlug sie James gegen die Brust. „Nein!", rief sie gegen die Kraft des Donners an, der über ihnen grollte. „James, verstehst du nicht?", sagte sie verzweifelt und die offensichtlichen Tränen bahnten sich unaufhaltsam ihre Wangen entlang. „Als du mich in jener Nacht geküsst hast, hab ich gemerkt, dass das genau das ist, was ich _will._" Sie ließ ihre Hand von seiner Brust sinken. „Dich.", flüsterte sie dann und ihre Stimme brach. Sie senkte den Blick zu Boden.

Eine Weile lang spürte sie nichts, außer den Regentropfen, die auf ihren Kopf trommelten. Doch plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, war da seine Hand, hob ihr Kinn in die Höhe und zwang sie somit, ihn anzusehen. „Du hast es verstanden?", sagte er und nichts regte sich in seinem Gesicht.

Sie versuchte, den Blick von seinem Gesicht zu lösen, doch es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie insgeheim wusste, dass sie es eigentlich überhaupt nicht wollte. „_Ich_ möchte mit dir ausgehen, James. _Ich_ will es. So sehr."

James ließ ihr Kinn los und sein Arm fiel schlaff an die Seite. Er sah nicht so aus, als wollte er etwas erwidern, er sah nicht so aus, als wäre er glücklich über ihre Worte. Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. War es denn nicht das, was er hören wollte? Sie war sich so sicher gewesen... Sie spürte, wie sie anfing, zu zittern. Doch sie wusste ganz genau, dass es nicht an der Kälte lag.

„James, ich weiß jetzt, dass du nie derjenige warst –"

„Sei still", schnitt er ihr scharf das Wort ab und legte ihr den Finger auf die nassen Lippen. „Ich hör mir das später an." Und bevor Lily überhaupt registrieren konnte, was geschah, nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und legte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre. Alles, was Lily noch tun konnte, war zu seufzen, ihre Augen schlossen sich und ihre Hand fuhr automatisch zu seinem feuchten Haar, als hätte sie ihr lebenlang nichts anderes getan. Der zärtliche Kuss machte sie ganz benommen und schickte ihren Verstand ins Nirwana.

Trotz des Regens waren seine Lippen unerwartet warm und sie schmiegte ihren Mund an seinen, als hätte sie Angst, dass sie nicht genug von ihm bekommen konnte. Doch ihm schien es ganz genauso zu gehen.

Schwer atmend löste sich James aus dem Kuss und legte seine Stirn auf ihre. Sein Arm schlang sich um ihre Taille und zog sie näher an seinen durchnässten Körper.

„Und genau das...", flüsterte er ihr leise in ihr Ohr. „genau das hier ist der Grund, warum ich dich niemals aufgegeben habe, als jeder andere gesagt hat, dass ich aufhören sollte, es zu versuchen." Er küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Ich hab schon gedacht, dass du nie verstehen würdest, was ich eigentlich von dir will, Lily. Dass ich dich will. Aber dass für mich immer das Wichtigste war, dass _du_ mich auch willst. Ich hab immer nur gewollt, dass du dasselbe fühlst wie ich. Dass du mich verstehst und weißt, was in mir vorgeht."

„Ich verstehe dich jetzt besser als du denkst.", wisperte sie zurück. „Und ich will dich, James. Ich möchte bei dir sein, das weiß ich jetzt. Ich will dich. Mehr als alles andere." Ihre Worte zauberten James ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Er lachte sanft und drückte sie näher an sich.

„Oh, Lily... Lily, ich hab doch schon immer dir gehört. Schon immer."


End file.
